


Elysium

by JustATimeTravelingRevolutionary



Series: The General, the Frenchman, and the Immigrant. [4]
Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Death, Elysium, Multi, Solitude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustATimeTravelingRevolutionary/pseuds/JustATimeTravelingRevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elysium is a collective of perspectives on Death from the main characters featured in Hamilton, and is the final chronological work in "The General, The Frenchman, and the Immigrant", coming AFTER "Yorktown's finest"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Laurens

**Author's Note:**

> Grab a box of tissues, if you can.

He felt a sharp pain in his chest, and stared into the eyes of the british soldier as the bayonet pierced through his heart. He shut his eyes once, and saw a field, with tall grass and trees circling all around. He saw himself standing in those fields, alone. 

Laurens opened his eyes for the last time as the musket discharged into his chest, destroying what was left of his heart. He was blown back, off of the bayonet, and landed on the ground, lifeless. 

He gasped for air and sat up in the fields of Elysium, disoriented. Glass shards floated around in the air, some just transparent pieces while others showed his friends, returning to New York. 

He was alone, and remained in solitude until December 14, 1799.


	2. Washington

She opened her eyes, ears ringing. Her hand made its way up to her neck and felt around. A moment went by before air surged into her lungs through her windpipe and she coughed, gasping at the presence of oxygen. Washington was puzzled by this. Shouldn't her epiglottis still be inflamed? Once she caught her breath, George looked around the room she was in. It was a small cabin-like room, wood table, furniture, plates, yet it was surprisingly silent. Not even the wind was heard. She stood up and moved towards the door, reaching for the handle, when she heard sodding upstairs. Wait when did the stairs get here. She made her way up and found where the sobbing came from. It was John Custis, a close friend Washington. He was sobbing uncontrollably. She put a hand on his shoulder and gave him words of encouragement, when she noticed why he was upset. In the bed, laid the body of General and President of the United States, George Washington. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder this time, whipped around and almost collapsed. 

Laurens smiled.


	3. Philip

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf. 

Sept, huit, neuf.

His mother's quivering voice faded away as Philip passed. Eliza pulled her son to her breast as she cried profusely. Hamilton sat there in disbelief. 

Philip sat up quickly, looking around the empty bedroom. Is this Heaven? He slowly stood, dragging his fingers along the sheets. It felt real, was he still alive? He walked around, then stopped in shock as the hallway in front of him shattered and repieced into the room where he died. Eliza still sobbed, and Hamilton looked up and back.

“Father.” Philip sighed, walking toward him. He stopped short when a doctor walked through him and knelt down next to Hamilton. He wasn't looking a son he couldn't see. Philip wiped incoming tears from his eyes and went to his mother. George and John Laurens walked from behind the doorframe. It saddened George that she had to see a child go through this. 

“Mom, mom look at me. I'm right here. Please.” he cried. George walked over to console him.

“Hun, look at me. Philip, they can't hear you. I'm sorry.” she said. He threw himself onto his mother and sobbed. Laurens watched as the boy as he desperately tried to grab the attention of his parents. 

George shut her eyes to keep tears from flowing. She turned to Laurens and whispered, 

“Elysium will show itself in time. Its best if we left him to grieve.” she said as they turned and left.


	4. Hamilton

The last thing Alex could see was the bloodlust in Burr’s eyes. He was out for blood, and didn't intend to injure, but terminate. He saw Burr’s breath as he exhaled, pointing the flintlock dead at Alex’s chest. 

“Look him in the eyes, aim no higher.” Thought Burr, pulling back the hammer.   
“Count: One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, TEN”

It was just a second in real time, but both of them percepted that second differently. Burr thought off Theadosia, and how he'll get to see her once this is all over. It's shoot first or die first, and Burr was not fond of the later.

Hamilton on the other hand, when he saw the hammer fall, saw Washington in Elysium.   
Sparks flew from the hammer.

He saw his son in Elysium.

The bullet escaped the barrel.

He saw Laurens.

The bullet was halfway to him, Burr stared in triumph. 

He saw his son.

Alexander felt a sharp pain in his side as the bullet tore through his abdomen.

He saw his mother, calling his name.

He raised his pistol in the sky, but it was too late. Alex had been shot, and he was dying. His breathing slowed, the vapor leaving his cold lips like a hurricane blowing in the street. It was quiet. Burr and Hamilton locked gazes, not saying a word. Alex raised his gun in the air one last time, and fired into the air honorably. Burr's eyes widened in fear, knowing that Hamilton's intent was never to kill him, but end the dispute like a gentleman. 

Hamilton fell backwards, life slowly escaping his body. The fragments slowly presented themselves as he was carried to the boat and rowed back across the Hudson.

Eliza was sitting in her chair with one of her kids when the door busted open, and two men carrying Hamilton rushed in. She gasped. 

“John, honey, why don't you go find your brothers and sisters and meet us upstairs, okay?” she asked him, tearing up. 

“Okay mommy.” he replied, looking at his dying father, not truly grasping what was happening. The men brought Alex upstairs, followed by Eliza. He was laid in the bed amd began to sob profusely. He could see more fragments now, floating in limbo, waiting for him to pass. He reached for her hand, breathing shallowy.

“I, I have no words Alex.” Eliza managed to choke out. 

“Talk less….smile more..” Alex breathed. She gasped for that was Burr's coined phrase. She opened her mouth but decided to smile and kiss her husband one last time. 

“Mommy, whats happening to daddy?” Eliza II asked. Eliza I wiped her tears and reassured them that everything was going to be alright, before lining them shortest to tallest at the bed’s foot. 

“I want you to look at these children and be proud. These are your children Alexander, OUR children.” she began to cry again.

“You children are my life, my proudest achievement. I….I love y-you all dearly…….” Hamilton said, laying his head back after making eye contact with each of his kids. 

He smiled, then closed his eyes. 

Alex slowly reopened his eyes, looking around. Eliza and the kids still stood by the bed, crying, yet there was one child who just stood there, smiling.

“Hello, father. Cmon, the others are waiting.” Philip said, holding out his hand.


End file.
